


MOM

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer





	MOM

Arthur never noticed how wonderful his mom was. She was sweet fierce,and kind and just all around good. he had wished he had gotten to know her sooner, got to spend days with her, and that he got to bask in her goodness. But that was the past, and now no more time would ever be wasted being upset for not knowing her. She was smart, strong kind and so majestic; all the things traits a queen should have, so he was grateful for the time now he would get got to spend with her, she was just everything Arthur hoped for and then some .


End file.
